<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Flesh by Letmelickyaspit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901204">In The Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit'>Letmelickyaspit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Green Eyes, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great failure Damian learns who and what he truly is as an Al Ghul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Ducard &amp; Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood, sweat, soil and tears. He had failed, he had lost all of himself in battle to his grandfather, knees buried in dirt and kissing at his feet. He had felt like a fearful child again for the first time in years, kneeling for forgivness of his actions. </p><p>"I am dissapointed in your lack of strength. As an Ahl ghul I expect nothing but the best from you. Yet here you are bend at my feet after a great failure, what do you have to say for yourself." Damian's hands gripping blood covered ground, what had he done wrong, he had done everything he could, but in the end was still no path for his glory. The elder glaring down at him turns to an escort, the woman noding to his request and leaving them. Rah's back turns as well in persuit, Damian following close behind. The silence between them deafening his own heart being the only in his ears, pulsing anxiety. </p><p>They had enteted the dining room, the long wooden table set with a feast of dishes, the grandfather sits at one end and himself at the other. Conflicted with the array of meats in front of him, no one had spoken a word, not a single shadow in sight. Rahs sat in front of him leaned on one sidd of his chair stares him down. "Go on, eat. You are my grandson afterall." Damian gulps, it would have been rude to decline an elder. Observing the many plates and options before him, upon laying his sights on one. It was gold chalace with wide frame, holding in the center of it white glazed over orbs. He had eaten eyes before, it was common place in his culture to conume the animal in full, and one that was particularly his favorite. Picking up a spoon he begins scooping out a helpfull amount into his bowl along with a few other meats.</p><p>Rah's questioning him about Bruce, friends and his accomplishments since quitting being Robin. Those questions then leading into personal territory. "Have you settled on a partner? Your mother told me about a girl named Maya." Chopsticks to his mouth he pauses, the mush inbetween his teeth poping as he slowly processed the mans last words. The chalace still full with one green glazed eye looking directly at him. "I never mentioned her to mother before." He swallows, it was a struggle of a swallow. Pushing his near empty plate away from himself in pure disgust but tough not to show it. Rah's sat back in amusement with a evident smirk on his face, the old man would have laughed then and there if he wanted too. "Full already? You seemed to be enjoying the feast." </p><p>Damian again holds back a swallow, fist in front of his mouth and still chewing. He did enjoy it, that was before he knew what it was or implied anyway. He was just hungry but knowing that human meat and animal product was so similar to his taste buds slightly frightened him. All those years before from his training days flooding back into his nearly developed mind, he had forgotten the flavor of iron on his tongue.</p><p> Damain would lie awake in comflict at this discovery he had eaten a person and he needed to know if he liked it truthfully or if his grandfather was the planting seeds in his head. The taste of a human, had it really been all that different from another animal, and at that he did, gaining back his pride from his grandfather weeks and months at a time, till he got the chance. A honerable fight leaving him with lone victory, squating down to his apponent he stares upon them. Rough hands scaling over the face and opening its freshly drained eye, he pulls it from the socket. Standing tall and observing it before placing it into his mouth. It was indeed what he feared, delicious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt goes to my good friend who helped me write this a while back, hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>